Content delivery systems may allow users to select and watch content assets at the time of their choice rather than having to wait for a specific broadcast time. Content assets may comprise an indication of one or more insertion points for secondary content. In some cases, the content asset may be provided to the content provider with the secondary content. In other cases, the content assets and the secondary content may be generated as separate files and may be delivered at different times. In this latter case, processing of the content asset for transmission to an end user may be delayed until after the secondary content is made available to the content provider, resulting in a delay in viewing the content and decreased customer satisfaction.